One Last Letter
by chandagates
Summary: Nothing Gonna Change My Love for You, Lils


Makasih buat **Aniranzracz (Guest)** buat review nya di ff If I Never See You Again. Awalnya waktu nulis di Ms. Word udah bener, tappi waktu aku post jadi lebih tambah ancur #nahloh.

Semoga ini lebih baik yah..

Maaf udah bikin kecewa *sujud2 n makasih buat Repiuh nya #hug

Fanfic ini gaje banget. Kayaknya juga OOC.. maaf yah.. jujur saya agak gak PD post ff saya kesini. Ckckck *nangis2

Disclaimer : tanpa penjelasan pasti udah tau Harry Potter itu punya siapa! Oke, buat yang gak tau, Harry Potter dan tokoh didalam hanya milik JK Rowling *JK oh JK* #dicrucioJK

Summary : Nothing gonna change my love for you, Lils...

Severus duduk di tempat duduknya diruang kepala sekolah, kegalauan hatinya kali ini benar-benar diujung tanduk. Ia mulai mengambil kertas kosong dan mulai menulis surat yang takkan pernah sampai kepada orang yang dituju.

_._

_._

_._

_Dear Lily, Aku tahu Lils, surat ini takkan pernah sampai kepadamu, tetapi paling tidak kau bisa melihatku menulis surat ini untukmu._

_Masih ingatkah kau saat pertama kali kita berjumpa dan bersahabat? Sejak kau datang, aku tak lagi menyesali kenapa aku dilahirkan didunia ini. Sebelum aku mengenalmu, aku begitu benci dengan semua orang disekitarku, termasuk kedua orang tuaku yang selalu saja bertengkar setiap hari. Aku berani taruhan jika takkan ada orang yang tahan dengan lingkungan hidup seperti aku. Tapi itu semua tidak lama Lils, setelah aku mengenalmu hidupku menjadi lebih indah ditambah lagi Albus mengirimkan surat panggilan dari Hogwart untukku. Kau juga tentunya._

_Tetapi, kedua asrama bodoh itu memisahkan kita. Membuat kita menjadi tak sedekat dulu lagi. Apalagi kedekatanmu dengan James Arogan Potter itu! Membuatku semakin geram._

_ Aku sangat menyesal karena mengataimu "Darah-lumpur". Aku tahu jika kau takkan pernah memaafkan aku. Jika mungkin kau masih ada dan surat ini sampai ketangan mu, aku yakin kalau kau takkan sudi membaca surat dari seorang Death Eater yang bodoh dan pengecut seperti aku._

_Aku tak pernah menginginkan kematianmu Lils, aku sangat marah kepada diriku sendiri. Lalu aku datang kepada Albus, aku menyerahkan tongkatku dan memintanya untuk mengirimku ke Azkaban. Aku benar-benar mengira kalau Albus akan mengirimku ke Azkaban dan mematahkan tongkatku. Tapi kau tau apa? Albus memberiku kesempatan lagi untuk menebus semua itu. Albus memintaku melindungi anak mu dari Pangeran Kegelapan yang tak punya hidung itu dan menjadikan guru ramuan di Hogwart. Albus mengatakan padaku jika Potter junior itu mempunyai mata hijau cemerlang sepertimu. Memang benar dia mirip dengan James Arogan Potter itu. Aku selalu ingin menyiksanya sebagai pelampiasan dendam masalalu ku. Tetapi mata hijau itu menyadarkan aku._

_Maafkan aku, Lils. Aku masih sangat marah kepada diriku, aku ingin menghukum diriku sendiri. Aku menyesal dengan semua kekacauan ini. Tetapi, aku telah bersumpah didepan makam mu jika aku takkan pernah lari dari kenyataan dan kekacauan yang telah kubuat ini. Aku harus mengakhirinya, Lils. Aku tak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama, aku tak ingin kehilangan orang-orang yang kusayangi._

_Ya, sudah tumbuh kasih sayang dihatiku kepada anak itu. Tetapi aku tak bisa menunjukkan kasih sayangku itu secara terang-terangan. Aku hanya menjadi Guargdian Angel nya. Aku tahu jika dia membenciku. Dan kini ia lebih membenciku karena aku membunuh Albus. Tetapi, aku membunuh Albus bukan karena aku berpihak kepada sihidung ular itu. Albus yang memintaku, kau boleh tak percaya dengan , yah inilah faktanya. _

_Mungkin ini adalah surat terakhirku untukmu, karena aku tahu kalau aku tidak akan hidup lagi besok. Mungkin Dark Lord akan membunuhku hari ini juga. Dan aku juga tau jika hari ini juga aku akan memberikan ingatan ku kepada anakmu, dan aku tau jika aku takkan menemuimu disurga. Karena aku pasti akan terbakar dineraka. Tetapi aku berharap jika aku bisa menemuimu sejenak. Aku ingin mengungkapkan betapa aku mencintaimu sampai saat ini, sampai detik ini._

_Asal kau tau, Nothing gonna change my love for you, Lils._

_Salam Cinta._

_Severus Snape._

Severus beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan memandang keluar jendela, ia bergumam kecil.

"Aku siap mati

"Aku siap untuk menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi sekarang, hari ini.

"Aku mati untuk menebus kesalahhanku kepadamu, Lils.

"I love you forever and ever more, Lils"

A/N : nah kan GJ banget, kesannya Severus terlalu gimana gitu. Gak pede saya.#TutupMuka Ckckck, mohon repiuhnya ya..


End file.
